Kataang Week 2017
by TheBakingQueen
Summary: *Some of* The oneshots from Kataang Week 2017. 07/24/2017 - 7/30/2017 plus oneshot from extra day 7/31/2017 ON HIATUS
1. Introduction

OH MY GOD KATAANG WEEK IS STARTING! PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME AS I HAVE CAMPS THIS WEEK AND AM STRUGGLING TO GET ALL OF THE ONESHOTS DONE. THE LATEST THEY WILL BE POSTED FOR EACH DAY IS 7:00 PM THAT DAY EST! THANKS!

 **Also:**

 **Day 1: Smile**

 **Day 2: Best Friends**

 **Day 3: Dance**

 **Day 4: All Nighter**

 **Day 5: Clouds**

 **Day 6: Sleep**

 **Day 7: Unconditional**

 **Day 8: Free Day/AU**


	2. Day 1: Smile

**WELCOME TO KATAANG WEEK DAY 1! OH MY GOD I STAYED UP** **SUPER** **LATE TO GET THIS DONE IN TIME SO PLEASE DON'T LET THAT GO TO WASTE AND REVIEW! Also, I have a question which I want to see if anyone can answer which I will write at the bottom. Modern AU with Aang and Katara the same age. ON WITH THE STORY!**

She was amazing, oh he had no doubt about that.

But was she… ...the one? Was it the right time to ask even?

It was a typical Saturday afternoon for Aang except this particular afternoon Aang was having doubts about his girlfriend, Katara.

Lately Aang had been thinking about going to the next level in their relationship…( **A/N: To the dirty minded people I know are out there: NOT THAT!)** … marriage.

Both Aang and Katara were in their early twenties and Aang knew that he loved her more than anything but they had only been in a relationship for 1 ½ years and he wasn't completely positive that it was time to ask her.

"Ugh," Aang groaned.

"Who knew this could be so stressful?" he said, burying his head into his pillow.

"Come here and I will help you."

Aang looked up in confusion and he saw a bison in front of him with weird arrows on it's body.

o.0 was his face.

"Don't just stand there, do you want to solve this problem or not?"

Aang hesitantly stood up and walked over to the bison. **(A/N: What would you do in this situation?)**

"Okay, OFF TO AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!" said Appa.

There was a flash of light and suddenly, Aang was at the beach.

He looked around and saw a man fishing who looked around 60 years old with a gray beard and pale hat **(The ones that look like sombreros not baseball caps)**.

"Well hello there."

"Hi?"

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, a large, talking bison transported me here and said that it would solve my problem."

"Interesting. What _is_ said problem?"

Aang sighed, "I was thinking about proposing to my girlfriend but I'm not completely sure if she's the one."

Aang paused for a moment, "How do you know if she's the one?"

The man smiled slightly as if remembering a past love and then spoke, "She's the person who can't stop smiling when she first sees you."

Aang stared out into the distance and tried to think of a single time that Katara had not smiled after noticing he was there.

Nothing.

Aang smiled, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Ready to go back?" Appa asked him.

Aang nodded.

There was another flash of light and someone calling his name..

"Aang, Aang wake up, you'll be late for your college classes!"

Aang opened his eyes to see Gyatso standing there.

"It was all a dream?" he thought, "Oh well."

Aang quickly got ready and then left for his classes.

"Humans, will they ever learn?" asked Appa silently in a corner.

 **Like it? Hate it? Also, the question I mentioned in the beginning is: Who was Aang talking to at the beach? He is a minor character from an Australian TV show. Hints: Freeze, boil, move, and Just Add _.**


	3. Day 2: Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I've said it once, I'll say it again, I DO NOT OWN ATLA. Or Twitter or YouTube.**

 **I apologize in advance for the briefness.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Katara went up to adjust the camera. She was one of the most popular YouTubers with over 10 million subscribers. For her vlog this week, she was doing a Q and A.

"Hi guys! I'm here today with a few of the questions that you guys asked me on Twitter with #askKatara. To be honest, it was _really_ hard to choose just a **few** because everyone's questions were really good. Anyway, let's get right to it!"

"First question, how long have you Aang been a couple?"

"Okay, I think that you guys will feel surprised at this, Aang and I started dating in middle school and haven't broken up since then and we were 11 then so we've been together for around 8 years."

"Next question, hmm, let's see..."

"Oh! Here's a good one: what was one of the best decisions you've ever made and why?"

Katara furrowed her brow in thought and then a soft smile came to her face.

"I would have to say that one of the best things I have ever done is fall in love with my best friend."

"When you fall in love with your best friend, being in a relationship for 1 week feels like 1 _year_ , you're super comfortable with each other, you know everything there is to know about each other, you want every moment you spend together to never end. The whole thing is just..." she paused.

"Exhilarating."

"It's undescribable."

They're your whole world, it's an amazing feeling."

A grin spread on her face.

"However, that was the second best decision I have ever made."

"And I have been meaning to tell you guys this for a few weeks now..."

"The best decision I've ever made was-"

Sokka opened the door and started to walk in…

"-saying yes to his proposal."

" _YOU DID WHAT?!"_

 **The End.**

 **Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


End file.
